The Cullens
by SnappleApple450Fan3
Summary: All Human! - Bella meets the Cullens on her first day of school but Alice invites her over! And then she convinced her too sleep. Lots of humor. Some parts will be normal. And I will involve romance.
1. The Pixies Wrath

**Chapter One**

**The Pixies Wrath**

"**IDIOTS!**** GET YOUR FUCKING ASSES DOWN HERE! WE HAVE A GUEST!**" Alice yelled.

The Cullens had just moved here from Alaska and today I met Alice and she invited me over. Everyone was here except, two of them, 'The Idiots' as Alice calls them. Alice is a nice girl, definatly reminds me of a pixie though, shes small, with short black hair and shes so hyper. Through the whole day though, she wouldnt let me think. Not once. I sunk deep into thought. Things I know about the Cullens: They are all extremly beautiful. They moved here from Alaska. Their Dad is a surgeon- Which reminds me Alice told me I wouldnt get to meet them today since they were out- and thats it really. I havent learnt alot about them, wait they are all adopted. Rosalie and Jasper are brother and sister. Edward and Alice. And Emmett didnt have any sibblings. Suddenly I was snapped out of my heavy thought as two laughs approached. One husky and sounded like a bark. One alluring and sounded like velvet, he was called Edmund or something like that and the other? I havent got a clue. They started to walk down the stairs, One had bronze hair, and like the rest of his family Beautiful, his eyes were green, emerald green. The other was muscular and tall, and had black hair with brown eyes.

"Uh Alice, Is that Edmund?" I asked, in a whisper though. And she cracked up. She couldn't stop laughing.

"What?" Edmund asked.

"I don't know I just asked if you were Edmund?" Everyone was on the floor laughing now, except Edmund.

"I'm Edward" He growled and started to grind his teeth. Whoops.

I went back into a heavy thought, how can this boy could hate me.

"Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa " Alice shrieked.

"What?!" I snapped, she has seriously pissed me off with this.

"Guess what?!" _Your on drugs _"Your sleeping over!" She giggled. "Dont worry Charlie and I have arranged it"

"What?!" Me and Edward shouted at the same time, "I only just met you!" and Edward shouted " We only just met her!"

Everyone burst out laughing. Me and Edward sighed, and hissed and growled and snarled at eachother.

"Alice will always get her way. You face her wrath if you try anything stupid. Wait till you see what the boys get" the blonde girl whispered, Rosie or something.

I quickly changed the subject. "So... Where am I sleeping?"

"On the floor" Edward mumbled.

Alice shot him a look " With me and Rosalie, Boys sort out where your sleeping. We will be upstairs in my room"

"No wait!" The muscular boy yelled, we all turned around. "Im Emmett" ah, the annoying one Alice mentioned, also dating Rosalie.

"I'm Rosalie if you didnt know" She chuckled.

"Im Jasper" The shaggy blonde haired one said, Alice said he was her boyfriend.

"Im Bella" I whispered.

Edward stayed silent.

Alice dragged me up stairs and as we were going upstairs, I did what Bella Swan does best, I tripped. I had expected the inpact now but a pair of arms were holding me up, "Watch where your going" Edward hissed.

Moody.

* * *

When we got into Alice's room, her little innocent face turned into a devils face. This scared the living day lights out of me.

"Now... For pay back we will start on Edmund... I mean Edward..." She let out a giggle and started thinking, suddenly she perked up, I could literally see the light bulb flashing on top of her head. "Bella! You my friend are going to play a big part in this..."

"Told you" Rosalie whispered, I nodded back in response.

"Ah right on time,hurry, Edward just left his room and you are too sneak into Edwards room and lay under his quilt and when he returns kiss him" she whispered evilly.

"**WHAT!?**" I nearly screamed.

"**DO YOU REALLY WANT TO ARGUE WITH ME BELLA?**" Alice questioned me.

"no" and with that I was sneaking into his room and hiding under his quilt. I heard his door creak open. He flopped onto his bed and got under the quilt. He flung his arm on top of me. Ewwww... His armpit was just inches from my noses...Ughh... It stunk of... Onions? I nearly gagged but I managed to hold it back.

And then quickly and carefully I placed myself on top of him, I started to lean in when his eyes flung open. Them Emerald eyes nearly hypnotised me. And by his face I could tell he nearly screamed. "Bertha!? What do you think your doing?!" He whispered angrily.

"Um first of all, its Bella, and second Alice made me" I was kinda pissed that he couldnt even bother to learn my name.

He sighed."Can you get out?" he asked calming down.

"First" _Paybacks a bitch_ I added mentally, and kissed him. He was shocked,under his covers. I leaped off him I skipped out to see 2 figures laughing their asses off peaking in through the door.

"How'd I do?" I asked Alice.

"Perfect" She replied.

* * *

**A/N: Please say you found it funny ! just a bit? I Havent tried humor before and I wanted to try it, please let me know what you think!**

**Also you will see some mistakes I keep correction it but... Fanfiction keeps cutting it out, its really annoying.**


	2. More Revenge

**Chapter Two**

**More Revenge**

"Okay, Bella that was only part one" She grinned.

"Oh no I don't have to kiss him again do I?" I moaned.

"No, meet me outside in a few" she chuckled.

Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and looked at who it was from.

_Unknown_

**Hey Bella! Its Emmett, just giving you my number!**

I sighed. "Bellaaaaaa-" She began to scream.

"IM FUCKING COMING!" I screamed back, waving my arms around.

Rosalie just gave me this funny look as if she were saying what-the-hell-was-that?, doesnt she understand how bloody annoying Alice is?

"I'll tell you later" I replied.

My phone vibrated again.

_Emmett Cullen_

**Woahh you got a big mouth there!**I quickly typed a reply.

**You can talk :P**

Before he could reply I turned my phone off. I walked, carfully may I add, down the stairs. Thank god I didn't trip so I just followed Rosalie outside. Alice stood there with 3 paint buckets, 3 paint brushes, pom-poms,sequines and other stuff. My mouth formed an 'o' shape, and I think my jaw just hit the floor.

"We are going to _Decorate_ Edmunds car" she smirked.

And so we started, I got my paint brush and wrote, "Bella was here you mother fucker" , Alice and Rosalie saw it and copied me. Then I stuck a whole load of pom-poms on his car, and around the wheels. I got a big bag of sequines and chucked them on top.

"Ah, A car fit for a drama queen" I chuckled.

"I can't wait to see his face! This will so smash his ego" Rosalie laughed, so he had a big ego? No wonder he hated me so quick.

We all ran back inside and up the stairs-well not exactly , I might of tripped a couple of times- and into Alice's room. "What now?" I asked.

Alice just sat there thinking. "How about we play his piano wrong?" Alice thought out loud.

"Yup, that will work" Rosalie commented popping the p on yup.

Once again I tripped again on the stairs but caught myself on the railing.

Alice sat at the piano. "Hmmm what shall I play?"

Alice grinned and started smashing the piano with her tiny fingers "At first, I was afraid, I was petrified" She began to sing, then she pointed at Rosalie.

"Kept thinking, I could never live without you by my side" Rosalie sang and pointed at me.

"But then I spent so many nights thinking, how you did me wrong" I sang perfectly, that was one of the things I was good at, singing.

"And I grew strong and I learned how to get along" We all sang.

"And so you're back from outer space I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face I should have changed that stupid lock I should have made you leave your key If I'd known for just one second you'd be back to bother me" Alice sang.

"Go on now, go, walk out the door, just turn around now 'Cause you're not welcome anymore Weren't you the one, who tried to hurt me with goodbye? Did you think I'd crumble? Did you think I'd lay down and die?" Rosalie sang, oh great I had the verse.

"Oh, no, not I, I will survive Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give And I'll survive, I will survive, hey, h-" I stopped, Alice was still banging the piano.

"What?" Alice asked, and turned around to see Edward, standing there with a shocked but angry face.

"**GET OFF MY PIANO!**" He screeched.

"Fine but you might want to check your car" Rosalie whispered.

His eyes grew big, I thought they might pop as he raced outside. "**MY BABY!**" He cried.

We all burst out laughing, Edward marched in with anger stricken eyes.

"Sorry Edmund" I pouted and done puppy dog eyes.

"Its Edward" He sighed calmer now.

Emmett rushed downstairs, worried but then he burst out laughing and fell to the floor. Jasper did the same. "Shut up" Edward growled threw clenched teeth.

He glared at me, and to be honest I was truly terrified, but then out of the blue his expression softened... And apparently I wasnt the only one who noticed.

"Edward, you got feelings for Bella?" Emmett winked, and then Edward tore his gaze from me and got angry again.

"Her? Please! In her dreams! I mean she snuck into my room and tried to kiss me" He put his head high, with a smug expression.

"Which Alice made me do" and his face dropped.

"Stupid, fucking, idiotic, weird, bitchy Bella" Edward mumbled.

"Such a romeo" Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Oh shush Edmund" I stuck my tounge out at him.

"No thanks, Bertha" He turned around and walked out of the room.

"Bertha?" The boys snickered.

"Yeah he couldnt be bothered to learn my name" I rolled my eyes.

Then there was the awkwardness... Everyone started kissing and I was sat in between them, I felt a blush rise. Edward walked through the door, and had to hold back his laughter when he saw me. "Uh just going bathroom" I whispered.

"Mmm" they replied through their kisses. I rolled my eyes and as I was on my way into the bathroom, Edward stopped me.

"Did you have fun back there Bertha?" He asked jokingly, I noticed he had changed clothes and you can see his muscles coming through...

"Yes Edmund... It was the most fun I have ever had!" Sarcasm dripped from the words and after he laughed I pouted.

Why was he being so nice all of a sudden?

"So why are you being nice all of a sudden?" I asked.

"Is it illegal to be friends with you?" he shot back.

"No... Its just you were really horrible back there..." I trailed off.

He just shrugged.

"Okay I think I will be going now..." I said, I walked to the door and they were still kissing, I came back.

"Look whose come crawling back!" Edward folded his arms, I think the ego is coming through now.

"Yeah Yeah in your dreams Eddie" I stuck my tounge out at him and he rolled his eyes.

"How about I give you a tour?" He asked and I nodded.

The downstairs I had already seen so we just went to the bed rooms. Edwards room was first. It was amazing. "This is my room" He chuckled.

He had a black sofa and a green double bed, he also had a massive book shelf-I could hear the books calling to me- and a stereo which was placed on a shelf next to tons of music. His walls were painted a deep green, not like a dark green but like a grassy green. "Wow" Was all I could manage.

He snickered behind me. I turned around to him, "Amazing isnt it?" He laughed.

"Yes"

He pulled me out and we went around the other rooms Alices and Jaspers and then Emmetts and Rosalies.

When we returned to the living room they were all watching tv.

"Edmund didnt try to murder you did he Bella?" Alice asked.

"No he didnt he just gave me a tour" I replied giggling.

"Hm" was all she said.

* * *

Alice had dragged me away from everyone. "Listen Bella, you cant trust Edward, he has mood swings and a damn big ego, every girl in our old school would follow him around like a slave!" She whispered, mood swing! Thats why he was being nice...

"Ok, thanks Alice"


	3. School and Talking In Your Sleep

**A/N : Just like to say, if you have anything funny, or cringe worthy stuff please pm me!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**School and talking in your sleep  
**

Alice had to drag me to bed. Literally. Once we were upstairs and in bed, Alice and Rosalie were gossiping and on ocassions when I knew something about that subject I would join in.

Eventually I began to drift off but when I was half asleep, they began to talk about me.

"Do you think Bella likes Edward?" Alice asked.

"But the question is do you think Edward likes Bella?" Rosalie shot back.

"If he does I hope she crushes his ego" Alice giggled.

"You got to admit though they do make a good couple..." Rosalie admitted.

"Yeah..." Alice whispered.

I honestly couldnt be bothered to listen to their gossip anymore so I drifted off. My dreams were vivid. Me and Edward, holding hands, staring into eachothers eyes, then it changed to us having a scrap, then it switched to us joking around calling eachother Edmund and Bertha, then suddenly it went pitch black.

"Is she awake yet?" A girl mumbled.

"Nope" another girl responded.

"Thats it im waking her we need to get to school" the first girl complained.

I felt a pair of arms shaking me, calling my name and to get my lazy ass up.

"Whaa?" I yawned.

"Bella! Get up!" Alice yelled in my ear.

"Okay!" I replied. I jumped up and grabbed my clothes.

Suddenly I realised I had no pants. "Uh Alice?" I blushed. "Can I borrow some underwear?" I felt my cheeks heat up, by now they probably would of went a bright tomato red.

I heard two male laughters from the outside of Alices room. Eavesdroppers! Everyone was laughing at me. I snatched a pair of Alices underwear and legged it into their bathroom and locked the door. I heard someone cough. I turned around and saw Edward about to zip his trousers down. He blushed, but when I say blushed I mean blushed, his cheeks turned a red brighter than a tomato red. I got a glimpse of myself in the mirror to see that I was just as bad.

"Uh... I'll just be going..." I stuttered, backing off.

I slammed the door open and ran. I bumped into Emmett and fell onto my back.

"Get a glimpse of Edward, Bella?" He joked.

My cheeks just got worse.

"No!" I objected, I didnt sound very convincing.

"You sure?" He sneered.

"Yes! I am very sure!" I reasured him.

I flung myself up and ran down their stairs and into the down stairs bathroom. I quickly got changed.

When I came out, Alice rushed over to me. "Are you okay?" she tried to sound worried but the giggles made their way through.

I sighed. "Yes..."

We got into Rosalies BMW, and the boys got into Edwards Volvo.

While we were driving I decided to listen to some music, I plugged my earphones in and placed the earbuds in my ears.

_Three days Grace - I hate everything about you._

Phil covinced me to have this on my phone, he said it helps clear your head.

I saw Alices and Rosalies mouths moving.

It got to the part when he sang _I hate everything about you why do I love_ _you _and I couldnt stand it anymore so I yanked out the ear buds and heard Rosalie and Alice agreeing on me and Edward being in love.

"WE ARE NOT!" I screamed.

The car swerved.I think I heard Alice say whoops but I wasnt sure. The boys beeped, they must of heard me yell or seen the car swerve. We turned around (Exept Rosalie who was driving), to see the boys staring at us with confused faces. We pulled up at the school and we got out.

"What happened?" Jasper asked.

"Uh..." Rosalie, Alice and I said in fusion.

And thank the heavens, the bell rang. We all ran off to first period. I had maths first, I had no idea if the Cullens were with me because they didnt even have a single period yesterday because they were still registering. Well if one was they would sit next to me or Mike, they were the last spaces.

Once I was seated, Edward entered the room, and once our eyes met, I blushed and looked down at the table. That memory of rushing into the bathroom on him was still vivid.

"Class! This is Edward Cullen and he will be joining us, Edward please sit next to Bella Swan" Mr Mason anounced. "Dont worry, she doesnt bite!" he added.

I felt everyones eyes on me, trying to stiffle laughters.

Edward walked over to my desk and sat next to me.

"Right class! Please open your text books to page 23!"

"Can I share with you? I don't have a text book" Edwards velvet voice melted in my ears.

"Yeah s..sure" I stuttered,

I pushed my textbook between us and opened it to page 23, from the corner of my eye I watched him grin.

Edward tapped me.

"Yes?" I responded.

"Mike Newton is checking you out" He whispered.

I looked over and saw him, and I swear there was a little drool dripping from the corner of his lip.

"Thanks" I replied, and he chuckled.

After Maths I rushed off to Music. I did not want to get caught up with Edward. As soon as I reached music, I turned around and saw Edward Cullen walking the oposite direction with a bunch of idiotic girls, stroking his arms and flirting with him. Seriously?

When I got inside of the music block I sat down and Mr Jefferson introduced Alice into our class, "Sit where you want!" and of course, she ran to my desk.

"Today, class we will be working in pairs to preform A performence!" the teacher explained.

"Alice what shall we sing?" I asked her.

"Hmm..." Was her reply.

"I know Pink!" I perked up.

"Leave me Alone?" Alice finished my sentance.

"Class! The avalible spaces you can have are the drama studio or in my room!" The teacher announced.

"Drama studio?" I asked.

"Yup" Alice replied.

* * *

Me and Alice stood behind the curtain which was on the other side of the piano. I tossed her a microphone.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Lets do this"

(**Bella,** _Alice,_ **Together**)

**Go away**  
** Give me a chance to miss you**  
** Say goodbye**  
** It'll make me want to kiss you**  
** I love you so**  
** Much more when you're not here**  
** Watchin all the bad shows**  
** Drinking all of my beer**

_I don't believe Adam and Eve_  
_ Spent every goddamn day together_  
** If you give me some room there will be room enough for two**

** Tonight**  
_ Leave me alone I'm lonely_  
_ Alone I'm lonely_  
** I'm tired**  
_ Leave me alone I'm lonely_  
_ Alone I'm lonely tonight_

_I don't wanna wake up with another_  
_ But I don't wanna always wake up with you either_  
_ No you can't hop into my shower_  
_ All I ask for is one fuckin' hour_  
_ You taste so sweet_  
_ But I can't eat the same thing every day_  
_ Cuttin off the phone_  
_ Leave me the fuck alone_  
_ Tomorrow I'll be beggin' you to come home_

** Tonight**  
_ Leave me alone I'm lonely_  
_ Alone I'm lonely_  
** I'm tired**  
_ Leave me alone I'm lonely_  
_ Alone I'm lonely tonight_

**Go away**  
_Come back_  
**Go away**  
_Come back_  
_**Why can't I just have it both ways**_  
_Go away_  
**Come back**  
_Go away_  
**Come back**  
**I wish you knew the difference**  
**Go away**  
** Come back**

**Go away**  
** Give me a chance to miss you**  
** Say goodbye**  
** It'll make me want to kiss you**  
_Go away_  
_ Give me a chance to miss you_  
_ Say goodbye_  
_ It'll make me want to kiss you_  
_**Go away**_  
_** Give me a chance to miss you**_  
_** Say goodbye**_  
_** It'll make me want to kiss you**_

_**Tonight**_  
_** Leave me alone I'm lonely**_  
_** Alone I'm lonely**_  
_** I'm tired**_  
_** Leave me alone I'm lonely**_  
_** Alone I'm lonely tonight**_

_** Tonight**_  
_** Leave me alone I'm lonely**_  
_** Alone I'm lonely**_  
_** I'm tired**_  
_** Leave me alone I'm lonely**_  
_** Alone I'm lonely tonight**_

_**Tonight**_  
_** Go away**_  
_** Give me a chance to miss you**_  
_** Leave me alone I'm lonely**_  
_** Alone I'm lonely**_  
_** Say goodbye**_  
_** It'll make me want to kiss you**_  
_** I'm tired**_  
_** Go away**_  
_** Give me a chance to miss you**_  
_** Leave me alone I'm lonely**_  
_** Alone I'm lonely**_  
_** Say goodbye**_  
_** It'll make me want to kiss you**_  
_** Tonight**_  
_** Go away**_  
_** Give me a chance to miss you**_  
_** Say goodbye**_  
_** It'll make me want to kiss you**_

"We were amazing!" Alice shrieked "Okay we got another twenty minutes im going off to meet some new people, you do whatever" she laughed.

She bounced off to annoy someone else, but I do have to agree with her, we were amazing!

Suddenly a lovely tune came out of the piano on the other side. I had to go and listen to it. I walked around the side to see, Edward Cullen playing it. And of course his group of idiotic girls came around him stroking him again. Ugh... Can they not see his massive ego? Or his stupid mood swings? I didnt realise I had dazed off because when I focused all the girls were gone and he was staring at me.

"Hello?" He said but he turned it into a question.

"Uh sorry" I answered. "I just heard you playing and I just got stuck in my thoughts" I added.

After music, I ran off to Trig and when I took my seat, I realised none of the Cullens were in this class.

"Have you seen the cullens!" Jessica bursted, I bet she had been holding this back for me.

"Yes" I mumbled.

"Arent they hot! Especially Edward!" She was nearly screaming now.

"Jessica is there something you want to share with the class?" The teacher asked.

"No sir" Jessica murmured.

After Trig I had government, I wonder if I will have a Cullen in government?

I sat down and Jasper and Emmett walked in.

"Class we have two new students joining our Class, Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale" The teacher annouced.

"Emmett sit next to Bella Swan and Jasper Hale please sit the otherside of Bella Swan" he decided.

"Hi Bertha!" Emmett grinned.

"Hey Bella" Jasper smiled.

"Hi guys, here" I handed them the work sheets.

After the third question Emmett poked me.

"Bertha" I blanked him.

"Bertha"

"Bertha"

"Bertha"

"Berthaaaaaaa"

"Berth-"

"**WHAT!?**" I yelled.

"Hi" Emmett sneered.

"Bella Swan! Is there something you want to tell the class?" The teacher called, putting his hands on his hips.

"No sir" I denied.

"Bella are you okay?" Jasper wondered.

"No, Emmy here decided to piss me off" I replied.

"Yeah... I saw" Jasper grinned.

Then the bell rang.

We walked out together and went to the cafeteria. Alice, Edward and Rosalie were seated together at a table that was far at the back. I picked up a tray and went to the fruit and salad bar,I got an apple and headed back to the main part, I stood in the queue and when I got to the front I bought a pizza and some lemonade. I went to the table and of course I fell. My pizza landed on Edwards head, my apple and lemonade hit Edward right on his head. And what scared the shit out of me was that he lay frozen on the floor. His hair was full of tomato puree and cheese. I had landed with my hands out so I only scraped my hands. Jasper and Emmett picked up Edward and walked to the medical room and I followed close behind.

When we arrived we told Mrs Cope what happened. "Well he needs his rest... Can one of you take him home?" She asked.

"I will" I offered.

"Okay" They agreed.

Emmett gave me Edward who was suprisingly lighter than I thought he would be. I carried him out to his Volvo and put him in the back. I found his keys in his jacket pocket. I got in the drivers seat and drove off to his house. I picked him up again and knocked on the door. No answer. I lay Edward against the wall and put my hands in his pockets to try and find his keys, they werent in his jacket. Oh dear Lord... I have to search his jeans. I put my hands in his jean pockets and thank God I found them. I unlocked the door and carried him up to his room and lay him on his bed.

I had no idea what to do because I couldnt leave an unconcious boy home alone. I just sat on his sofa and fiddled with my phone.

"Mmhmm" He mumbled.

"Ring Ring Ring Banana Phonee" He started to sing in his sleep, I had to record this.

"Flying Pigs! Ooo my horsey poops rainbows"

"Bertha doesnt love me but all the other girls do"

"Captin set course for Banana island!"

"Bella?" he giggled.

"Yes sleepy Eddie" I replied.

"Can you sharpen my pencil?"

I went silent.

"I think I should wake you up now"

I stopped recording and woke him up.

"What Happened?" He asked.

"Well me being me I tripped and my apple hit you in the head, including my lemonade and my pizza wrecked your hair, so I brought you home. By the way you say some funny stuff in your dreams" I giggled.


	4. Sing Up Part One

**Chapter Four**

**Sing Up Part One  
**

"Oh god what did I say?" He asked, worried.

I handed him my phone and pressed play on the video.

_"Ring Ring Ring Banana Phonee" He started to sing in his sleep, I had started to record._

_"Flying Pigs! Ooo my horsey poops rainbows"_

_"Bertha doesnt love me but all the other girls do"_

_"Captin set course for Banana island!"_

_"Bella?" he giggled._

_"Yes sleepy Eddie" I replied._

_"Can you sharpen my pencil?"_

_I went silent._

_"I think I should wake you up now"_

Edwards face was priceless. It was hilarious! "Um Edward?" I whispered, waving my hand infront of his face.

"Y-yeah?" He choked on his words.

"You might want to take a shower" I pointed to his hair, and I let a giggle escape.

"Oh there will be revenge" he murmered, I dont think I was supposed to hear that, he walked into the bathroom. I heard the shower start.

About 5 minutes later I heard Edward yell "Ahhh!"

"Edward?! Are you okay?" I yelled over the shower.

"I slipped and I think I broke my leg!" He screeched in pain.

"What do I do?!" I shrieked, I mean he doesnt expect me to go into there while hes naked?!

"I need you to come in a get a towel!"

"You expect me to go in there?!" I asked worried.

"Yes! Just try not to look!"

"Okay Im coming in" I responded.

I opened the door with my eyes closed. "Tell me where to walk" I said.

"Okay turn left" I turned left. "No,no! Your other left!" I turned right.

"Walk foward" I took three steps and then, **BAM!**

I walked straight into something hard, A cabinet.

"Ow!" I howled in pain.

"Clever!" He yelled at me with strong sarcasm.

I put my hand on my head, I felt a lump.

"Shut up!" I yelled and turned. Big mistake.

"Dont tur-" He was cut off because I saw it, and I felt dizzy. I blushed. And then I collapsed.

**EPOV**

Was it really that bad? She fainted when she looked at my lower part of my body. Pain serged through my leg. I had no choice. I had to drag myself over to get a towel. My leg felt as if someone had stabbed it. I wrapped the towel around my waist, and dragged myself out of the bathroom. I pulled on some underwear and jeans. The pain was horrible. I dragged myself back in and pulled Bella into my arms. I got up and dragged my broken leg along with me.

I gently placed Bella onto my bed and called Carlisle.

He answered on the first ring.

"Edward?" he asked.

"Dad, I broke my leg and Bella has passed out because-" I hesitated. Um... Lets go with another story. "She bumped her head when she tripped into a cabinet"

"How did you manage that?!" he asked worried.

"Ha, funny you ask that... Well... Long story..." I trailed off.

"Okay im on my way"

I hung up.

I lay on my bed, thinking. That was so awkward...

"Eddie!" Bella screamed with her eyes closed. Pay back time... *Grins evilily*

I started to record her.

"I hate you" bit harsh?

"Why would that be?"

"Because you wouldnt let me sharpen your pencil!" she whined.

"Really?" I asked.

"Did you know that Mike Newton raped Jessica?"

"No"

"Wheres Edmund?"

"Its Edward!" I whined.

"Edmund!" she wailed.

"What Bertha?"

"You raped Lauren!" She yelled at me. I stopped recording.

"I didnt" I slapped her.

She flinched and her eyes flung open and just as she was about to say something Carlisle flew into the room. He gave Bella an Ice pack and began to search my leg. I literally passed out.

I woke up with no pain. I wasnt even in hospital. "Did you treat me at home?" I asked Carlisle.

"Edward. You had a bruise" Carlisle mocked me.

Alice burst into the room. "Eddieeeeeeeeeeeeeee-" She began.

"DONT START THIS WITH ME!" I screamed at her.

"Chill! Coming? We are playing Sing Up!" **(A/N: Sing up is completly made up by me NOT a real game. Basicly you pick a person and sing a song to them which fits them best!)**

"Sure" I rushed down stairs. Everyone was seated in a circle.

"Whose first?" I asked.

"Me!" Bella shrieked. "I pick Edward"

Hmm...

She pulled her phone out and started to play her song.

"I hope you hang yourself with your H&M scarf  
While jacking off listening to Mozart  
You bitch and moan about LA  
Wishing you were in the rain reading Hemingway  
You don't eat meat  
And drive electrical cars  
You're so indie rock it's almost an art  
You need SPF 45 just to stay alive

You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys

You're so sad maybe you should buy a happy meal  
You're so skinny you should really super size the deal  
Secretly you're so amused  
That nobody understands you  
I'm so mean cause I cannot get you outta your head  
I'm so angry cause you rather myspace instead  
I can't believe I fell in love  
With some one that wears more makeup than...

You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even

oh... ohooooh  
la la la  
la la la  
doo doo doo pa pa paw  
doo doo doo da day

you're so gay  
you're so gay

You walk around like you're oh so debonair  
You pull them down and  
There's really nothing there  
I wish you would just be real with me

You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like... penis"

I hissed at her and she smirked.

"Me next" I announced. "For Bella"

"If I could write you a song,  
and make you fall in love,  
I would already have you up under my arm.  
I used to pull all my tricks,  
I hope that you like this.  
but you probably won't,  
you think you're cooler than me.

you got designer shades,  
just to hide your face and  
you wear them around like  
you're cooler than me.  
and you never say hey,  
or remember my name.  
its probably cuz,  
you think you're cooler than me.

you got your hot crowd,  
shoes on your feet,  
and you wear them around,  
like they ain't shit.  
but you don't know,  
the way that you look,  
when your steps  
make  
that  
much  
noise.

see I got you,  
all figured out,  
you need everyone's eyes just to feel seen.  
girl, your so vain,  
you probably think that this song is about you.  
don't you? don't you?

if I could write you a song,  
and make you fall in love,  
I would already have you up under my arm.  
I used to pull all my tricks,  
I hope that you like this.  
but you probably won't,  
you think you're cooler than me.

you got designer shades,  
just to hide your face and  
you wear them around like,  
you're cooler than me.  
and you never say hey,  
or remember my name.  
it's probably cuz,  
you think you're cooler than me.

you got your hot crowd,  
switching your walk,  
and you don't even look when you pass by.  
but you don't know,  
the way that you look.  
when your steps make  
that  
much  
noise.

and don't you dare act like you don't know,  
know what's up,  
cuz your nose is up.  
I'm approaching up.  
like I can't give you winter in the summer  
or summer in the winter  
Miami in December  
trying to look bored in them Dior's.  
she probably is,  
Was acting shallow 'til she found out  
how deep that my pockets is  
Mrs. pre-Madonna, this is your reminder  
That I think you're fine, but I'm finer

'Cause it sure seems  
('Cause it sure seems)  
You got no doubt  
(That you got no doubt)  
But we all see  
(We all see)  
You got your head in the clouds  
(Clouds)

if I could write you a song,  
and make you fall in love,  
I would already have you up under my arm.  
I used to pull all my tricks,  
I hope that you like this.  
but you probably won't,  
you think you're cooler than me.

you got designer shades,  
just to hide your face and  
you wear them around like,  
you're cooler than me.  
and you never say hey,  
or remember my name.  
its probably cuz,  
you think you're cooler than me"

She growled at me.

"Bertha chill..." She softened "It was only the truth" I grinned and she hissed.

"I have one for Jasper!" Alice popped up.

**BPOV**

Alice broke out in song.

"  
I said I'd never write a song about love  
but when it feels this good  
a song fits like a glove  
when you hold me, and you tell me  
that you missed me, and call me milky  
fuck it, Imma write a song about love, yeea

your my key, you unlock me  
keep me close, keep me safe, keep me happy  
so sweet, ooooooh looooove

it's destiny, so nothing stops me  
I'll tell the world that your mine, and you got me  
so sweet, ooooooh looooove

I'm in loooove,  
I'm in love,  
I'm in looooooove,  
I'm in love,  
I'm in loooove,  
L.O.V.E love

see love doesn't choose a boy, or a girl, nope  
when I met you, you hugged my heart and filled my world  
so you can stare  
I don't care  
your the one that ain't going nohere  
so fuck it, Imma be honest, with you cause

your my key, you unlock me  
keep me close, keep me safe, keep me happy  
so sweet, ooooooh looooove

it's destiny, so nothing stops me  
I'll tell the world that your mine, and you got me  
so sweet, ooooooh looooove

I'm in love,  
I'm in love,  
I'm in love,  
I'm in love

my best friend, that makes me laugh,  
the puzzle piece that fits exact to my half  
I've never felt this way  
sometimes I'm stuck with what to say  
you hold my hands when I'm driving  
you dry my tears if I'm crying  
and we just laugh if were fighting  
I love you,  
I love you more,  
I love you more more,  
You love me more,  
I love you more,  
loooooooooooooooooooooooove,  
yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeea,  
I love you more,  
yeeeeeeea

ok so, I actually wrote a love song,  
about someone,  
and it's completely honest,

it's destiny, so nothing stops me  
I'll tell the world that your mine, and you got me  
so sweet, ooooooh looooove

I'm in love  
I'm in love  
I'm in love  
it's about time  
L.O.V.E. love  
I'm in love  
L.O.V.E. love  
L.O. L.O.V.E. love  
L.O. L.O.V.E. love  
I'm in love"

"Okay! I wanna sing a trio with Bella and Alice!" Rosalie announced. "To all the boys we hate..."

Rosalie whispered "take a hint"

"Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right

I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the-

Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot

You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not

You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth

And that is when it started going south  
Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my- Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...

I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top

You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop

And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped

You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my- Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...

What about "no" don't you get

So go and tell your friends

I'm not really interested

It's about time that you're leavin'

I'm gonna count to three and

Open my eyes and  
You'll be gone

One

Get your hands off my-

Two.

Or I'll punch you in the-

Three.___  
Stop your staring at my- Hey!  
_  
Take a hint, take a hint  
I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Woah!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my- Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La..."  
___  
_

We all giggled. The boys didnt say a word.

Thats when I got an idea. This would mess up Edwards head... Muahahahaha...

"ME NEXT!"

"I call you up  
When I know  
He's at home

I jump out  
Of my skin  
When he picks  
Up the phone

Why can't I tell  
If he's looking at me?  
Should I give him a smile?  
Should I get up and leave?

I know it's strange  
I don't know what I'm thinking  
But is it wrong  
If I see him this weekend?

I really hope  
I can get him alone  
I just don't, don't want her to know

Yeah  
My best friend's brother  
Is the one for me  
Yeah  
he plays the piano  
And he's 6 foot 3  
I don't want to  
But I want to  
'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!  
Yeah  
My best friend's brother  
Is the one for me  
BFB _BFB_  
My best friend's brother

My best friends brother

I kinda think  
That I might  
Be his type  
'Cause when you're not around,  
He's not acting too shy

Sometimes I feel  
Like he might  
Make a move  
Is this all in my head?  
I don't know what to do

I know it's strange  
I don't know what he's thinking  
But is it wrong  
If I see him this weekend?

I really hope  
I can get him alone  
I just don't, don't want her to know

'Cause he's such a dream  
Yeah  
And you know  
What I mean  
If you weren't  
related

BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother

My best friend's brother"


	5. Sing up part 2

**Chapter Five**

**Sing up part 2**

I thought it would work. It didnt. He ran up to me and kissed me. It was amazing, his lips were so soft against mine... Wait... Do I love Edward? I pulled away.

"A song for Bella" Edward announced.

Oh God. Maybe my trick may have gone over board...

" I've tried playing it cool  
But when I'm looking at you  
I can never be brave  
Cause you make my heart race

Shot me out of the sky  
You're my kryptonite  
You keep making me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe

Some things gotta give now  
Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
Cause you've got that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

Now I'm climbing the walls  
But you don't notice at all  
That I'm going out of my mind  
All day and all night

Some things gotta give now  
Cause I'm dying just to know your name  
And I need you here with me now  
Cause you've got that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
So get out get out get out of my mind  
And come on come into my life  
I don't I don't don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

Oooooooh, Ooooooh, Oooooooh, Ooooooh  
You've got that one thing

Get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
So get out get out get out of my mind ( Out of my mind)  
And come on come into my life  
I don't I don't don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing"

He smiled. I looked at Alice for confirmation, and she shrugged. She told me Edward had mood swings, and a big ego. Is he using me?

"Well I fell for that easily didnt I?" I asked.

He looked confused, but his lips twitched, giving it all away.

"A song for Eddie boy here!" I smiled.

"You think you know me  
But you don't know me  
You think you own me  
But you can't control me  
You look at me and there's just one thing that you see  
So listen to me  
Listen to me

You push me back  
I push you back  
Harder, Harder  
You scream at me  
I scream at you  
Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder  
I'm dangerous so I'm warning you  
'Cause your not afraid of me  
And I can't convince you  
You don't know me

You think you got me  
But you don't get me  
You think you want me  
But you don't know what you're getting into  
There's so much more to me then what you think you see  
So listen to me  
Just listen to me

You push me back  
I push you back_  
[ From: .net ]_  
Harder, harder  
You scream at me  
I scream at you  
Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder  
I'm dangerous so I'm warning you  
But you're not afraid of me  
And I can't convince you  
You don't know me

And the longer that you stay, the ice is melting  
And the pain feels okay, it feels okay (heyyyy)  
You push me back  
I push you back  
You scream at me  
I scream at you  
Louder

Louder

Louder

Louder

Louder

Louder

Louder

Louder

Louder

You push me back  
I push you back  
Harder, harder  
You scream at me  
I scream at you  
Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder  
I'm dangerous so I'm warning you  
But you're not afraid of me  
And I can't convince you  
I don't have to  
You think you know me"

"Bella I know you inside out" Edward laughed.

"New game!" Emmett anounced.

"Everyone get into pairs, I will go with Jasper. Rules! First one will ask 10 questions about themselves and the other answers then you swap!" Alice smirked.

"Whats my favourite colour?" I asked Edward.

"Blue" dammit.

"Yes" I responded.

He smiled. "How many boyfriends have I had?" he wont know this.

"None" he sneered.

"Yes" I sighed.

"Where did I origanally live?" I smirked.

"Arizona" he stuck his tounge out.

"Yes..."

"Whats my mom called?"

"Renee" he answered.

"whats my middle name?"

"Marie" he smirked.

"What does my dad work as?" I asked.

"Chief of the police"

"Okay maybe that was a bit obvious" I laughed.

"Whens my birthday?"

"September 13th"

"What is my habit of doing?"

"Biting your lip" Can this boy read my mind?!

"Who asked me out?"

"Mike Newton"

"Last question, What am I good at?"

"Singing, and dazzling" he smiled.

"Yeah, wait what?" I asked a bit shocked. "I cant dazzle!"

"Believe what you want! Its my turn!" Edward smirked.

"Am I beautiful?" He laughed.

"Um Yeah?" I stuttered.

"Correct" He smiled smugly.

"Do I know everything about you?" he asked.

"Nope"

"Incorrect" he snickered.

"Next" I growled.

"Favourite colour?"

"Green" I blurted out without thinking.

I looked into his eyes and they melted into mine. I couldnt look away. Nothing was real anymore, but me and him. I couldnt break the gaze. His emerald eyes were just so stunning...

"Bella!" Edward kept shouting, waving his hand infront of my gaze, breaking it.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I said Correct and where did I come from!" He nagged.

"Oh Alaska"

"Correct" he said. "how many girlfriends have I had?"

"42" I guessed.

"No! Ive kissed girls and stuff but I havent actually had a girlfriend" he blushed.

"Oh"

"Am I good at playing the piano?" He smirked. I didnt realise till now that hes trying to get my opinion of him, not seeing if I know him!

"Yes" I sighed.

"Is my hair awesome?" he asked.

I looked up at his hair, I would love to run my fingers through it... _Oh god Bella! Your falling for him! You cant fall for that damn player!_

"Yes" I sighed again.

"What did the gossip girl say about me? Jessie or something?" he wondered.

"That you were the hottest out of your family..." I face palmed myself.

"Haha!" He laughed"Whats my favourite food?"

"I have no idea..."

"An apple" he said.

"Really?" I wondered.

"Yup" he chuckled."Last question, do you hate me?"Sure this was a question about himself. *sarcasm*

"Closer to hating you than to liking you" I stated.

"Hm" he mumbled.

"Alice im going to call Charlie to see if I can sleep is that o-" I was cut off.

"**I LOST!**" Emmett yelled.

"I won" Edward grinned.

"Yeah its okay Bella, just go into Edwards room" she smiled.

I walked up the stairs and into Edwards room. I inhaled his sweet scent, it filled nostrils,it smelt so nice... I sat on his bed and pulled my phone out and dialed charlies number.

He answered on the first ring.

"Dad im staying with the Cullens again, is that okay?" I asked.

"_Yes, be good and dont annoy Doctor Cullen!_"

"Bye" I hung up.

_That was easy... Oh well...  
_


	6. Truth or Dare?

**Chapter Six**

**Truth Or Dare?**

There was a light knock on the door, which made me flinch.

"Alice wants you to come down stairs" A velvety voice spoke through the door.

"Uh- Okay coming" I stuttered and in response I heard a chuckle.

I sighed, and pulled myself off his bed and walked out of his room, my body tried to protest, but I managed to escape his sweet essence.

"Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-" Alice began.

"**I'M COMING!**" I yelled back.

I heard a couple of laughters down stairs as I walked down.

"Whats wrong Alice?" I moaned.

"We are playing truth or dare" she grinned evilly.

I began to back away, back up stairs, but a pair of arms held me back.

"Emmett let me go!" I whined.

"Nope, sorry Bellsy Boo, I have some good things in mind..." He smirked.

Emmett dragged me to a chair, and taped my arms down.

"Is this really necessary?" I begged.

"We never know, you may try to escape" Emmett grinned goofily.

"Bella truth or dare?" Alice grinned.

"Uh..." I had to say dare, the stuff Alice would of asked..."Dare"

Her face dropped but only for a second until it lit up agan...

"I dare you to go to boots and bring a Tampon, and ask how to use it!" she giggled.

I think I just died.

"Other?" I asked.

"Streak across the school" she smiled.

"Uh... Boots" I mumbled.

Alice dragged me into Edwards Volvo, and into the front seat. I gave Edward a pleading look and he just smirked, his eyes flashed with humor.

Eventually we I arrived and Alice handed me A Tampon.

I walked in, acting casual, hoping that I wont draw too much attention.

I saw a nerdy guy who worked here. He had pimples covering his face, and his glasses were slanted. He had greasy black,hair. I approached him.

"Um excuse me?" I poked him.

He sniffled, "Yes?" his voice was worse than his apperance.

I opened the Tampon. "What is this?" I asked him.

"T-t-that is a-a Tampon" he stuttered.

"How do I use it?" I tried to stiffle my laughters.

"Sorry miss I cannot show you how"

"**BUT YOU WORK HERE! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO RESPECT THE CUSTOMERS! I WANT TO KNOW HOW!**" I screamed in his face.

I stomped over to the manager.

"Is there a problem miss?" He asked me.

"**YOUR STUPID EMPLOYEE WONT SHOW ME HOW TO USE A** **TAMPON!**" I yelled at him.

"Miss please calm down or im going to have to ask you to leav-" He began.

"**NO DONT YOU TELL ME TO CALM** **DOWN!**" I screamed at him.

I looked around to see everyone staring.

"Bella! You can stop now!" Alice whispered to me.

"**GOODBYE!**" I stormed off.

I left the shop, and Alice came crashing into me.

"That was hilarious!" she giggled.

Edward drove us home and when we arrived, I had conjured up a revenge plan.

"Emmett truth or-" he cut me off.

"DARE!" he yelled.

"Okay I dare you to snog Alice!" I giggled.

Me and Edward were the only ones laughing.

"Other?" he asked.

"You go futhe-" He cut me off.

"I get it!" he whined "Sorry Alice.."

Emmett walked over to a fear strucken Alice and started to snog her.

Every one except Edward gave me a death glare, me and Edward were laughing our asses off.

"Okay stop now!" I sneered.

They pulled away and were panting for air.

"Eddie boy! Truth or Dare?" Emmett grinned.

"Dare" Idiot!

"You have to snog Bella" he laughed.

I looked at each cullen, everyone had an evil look on their face, the ones that say Pay-backs-a-bitch, exept Edward.

I turned towards him and he leaned in. And then his lips touched mine. He kept going and very roughly, his tounge went around my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I granted it. Kissing Edward was amazing. Our tounges danced around eachother, twisting and turning. I let a moan escape. I felt my cheeks burning up.

I had completly forgotten everyone else in the room until Emmett cleared his throat.

"Thats enough you guys" he winked.

Me and Edward pulled away panting, our faces bright red.

Each Cullen had a regretful face seeing us enjoy it.

"Rosalie truth or dare?" Edward asked.

"Dare" she smiled smugly.

"Cut your hair short and dye it pink and green" Edward smirked, and Rosalies smile dropped into a pout and then it turned to shock and fear.


	7. AN

**A/N: FORGOT TO MENTION!**  
**Check out xxtwilightemoxx**

**She has supported me through my stories1**

**xxtwilightemoxx**


	8. Truth Or Dare Part 2

**Chapter Seven**

**Truth or Dare Part 2**

Rosalie whimpered and I burst out laughing, Emmett was trying to comfort Rosalie. I dragged Rosalie up the stairs and into Alices room and everyone followed behind.

"Alice Scissors" I stated.

"No! You can't let Bella do it!" she whined.

Alice passed me the scissors and I chopped a huge chunk.

Rosalie let out a cry, and I think she nearly fainted.

I kept cutting her hair until it reached her ears. I pulled Rosalie to the bathroom and put her head in the sink. "Alice the dyes" I stated again as she handed me the dyes.

I began to follow the instructions and when I finished, I gave her a mirror. She fainted. Everyone burst out laughing and even Emmetts booming laugh filled the room.

"She!"*gasp* "fainted!" *gasp* I heard Edward manage between laughs.

Then Rosalie shot up, her face full of anger.

"Edward truth or dare" she shot.

"You can't pick me I just we-"

"Do I look like I care?" She cut him off.

"No, but-"

"Edward" she growled.

"Dare" he smirked.

Rosalies line turned into a wide, scary grin. Edwards smile faded. Edward looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"7 Minutes in Heaven, with Bella, and you cant just sit around you have to actually do something se-"

"Okay we get it!" I whined, I knew this was pay back for me, because I didn't have to cut her hair so short, but I did.

Me and Edward walked into the spare room, which I must say, was tiny.

We just stood there, staring at eachother in silence.

2 minutes had past.

My eyes dropped, I couldnt stand it, the awkward silence.

"DO SOMETHING! IF YOU DONT IT WILL BE 1 HOUR!" Rosalie screamed, breaking the awkward silence.

I looked at Edward again to see him smirking. Without warning, he pulled me to him and crushed his lips against mine.

We began kissing again, very roughly. This time, I wanted entrance, I licked his bottom lip, and he allowed my tounge in. Our tounges wrapped together and danced. He tasted like... Blueberrys? It was wonderful. I moaned. Then he let off a louder moan.

I brought my hands to his hair, and tangled them in his soft curls. His hair felt amazing. He lifted my legs up to wrap around his waist and he leaned against the wall. I pulled away, and gasped needing air. He wasnt giving up. He pulled me back again. I never wanted to stop.

Alice opened the door and screamed. We pulled away and Edward put me down and then we turned to Alice. Her little lips formed an 'o' shape.

"Seven minutes is up" she whispered backing off.

I felt my cheeks burning up, I looked up to see a smug looking Edward.

"Back to truth or dare..." Edward changed the subject.

"Alice, truth or dare?" Edward asked.

"Truth" she smiled.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" he winked.

"Yes" she grinned.

Everyone turned to her in shock, especially Jasper.

"In a game of dares!" she added.

Everyones faces relaxed.

"Jasper truth or dare?" Alice giggled.

"Dare" grinned

"I dare you to key Edwards Volvo" Alice smiled, and Jaspers face dropped.

"Alternative?" He asked.

"Grab a hammer and smash his piano" she smirked.

"I'll take the car" he mumbled.

He grabbed Edwards key and walked outside, slowly...

He trotted over to the Volvo and began to scratch his key along the car, he went around five times then walked back inside to see an angry Edward glaring at him.

"Don't blame me!" He raised his hands in defence.

Edward sighed, "I think thats enough truth or dare for everyone!" Edward annouced and yawned. "Im hitting the sack"

"Wait!" Emmett yelled.

We all turned to him.

"Can I do one last dare?" he pouted, and used his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine..." Edward sighed.

"Bella!" he yelled.

Oh god... " I dare you to sleep in Edwards bed tonight" he winked "Oh and Edward, you can't leave either" he grinned.

We both exchanged a look and sighed. "One night Emmett" Edward growled through his teeth.

"Alice can I please borrow some pajamas?" I begged, I did not want to sleep in my undies.

"Fine..." she giggled and she passed me some pajamas.

I ran into the bathroom and quickly got changed and slowly, very slowly, walked up to Edwards room.

Edward was already in bed. I pulled up the covers and slipped into his bed next to him. It was so warm! I could literally feel the heat radiating off of his body.

Thats when I realised it. He was sleeping in his boxers! When I was half asleep I heard Edward shuffle. "Bella are you awake?" he asked me.

I wanted to say something but my lips decided otherwise. He thinks im asleep. He shuffled up right next to me, so are bodys were touching, I felt his warms skin.

He brought his hand to my hair and began to stroke my hair soothingly. And with that I fell into a deep, happy, sleep.


	9. Poll please read!

Sorry this isnt a chapter! But I can't update until people start to vote on my poll!

Sorry please forgive me but Im torn between what to update first!

And my new story, Im unsure whether to upload the first chapter or not!

So check out my poll!

**_SnappleApple450Fan3 XX_**


	10. Bella Barbie

**Chapter Eight**

**Bella Barbie**

**Alices P.O.V.**

I am hoping Edward will fall for Bella, I mean their already happily kissing and what? They only met two days ago! Edward is actually showing more love for Bella than any girl he has ever kissed. Which is like... 40?

Edward has always been a player! But look at him now! Please don't be playing a trick on Bella!

I woke up about 10 minutes ago, next to my lovely boyfriend Jasper, his arm curled around my waist. "Alice I know your awake" he hummed in my ear.

"Mmhm" I murmured.

"Three words, School, Bella Barbie" and with that I was rocketing out of my bed. Bella Barbie was something I had come up with last night and I had to wake Jasper up at 4:00am to explain my wonderful idea! I basically play Barbie, dressing Bella up, and applying her makeup ETC.

I barged into Edwards room. My mouth dropped open. There lay Bella in Edwards arms, both of them had little smiles on their faces. I felt bad now but I _must _play Bella Barbie.

"Bellaaaaaaaaaa-" I began.

She shot up out of Edwards arms, "**DON'T YOU _DARE_**" she snapped. Her eyes looked heavy and those bags underneath! However they were no match for my makeup supplies...

"Time to play Bella Barbie..." I smirked evilly.

"Wait whats Bella Barbie..." I began to slowly walk towards Bella. "Alice..." my smirked widened. "Alice don't y-" I pounced covering her mouth. I dragged her into my room, I may be small, but I am _very _strong.

"Jasper get the chair and duct tape" I held Bella down firmly as she struggled to escape my grip.

"Alice..." He whispered. I shot him a look that says Do-it-now-if-you-want-to-live. "Sorry Bella"

She dry sobbed into my hands. Seriously? She was going to look so beautiful after I was done with her!

I sighed. Jasper arrived with my supplies and I plopped Bella on the chair and duct tapped her down.

"Is this really necessary?" she begged.

"Yes, don't worry, your going to look beau-ti-ful after im done with you!" I sang emphasizing beautiful.

She rolled her eyes "Really Alice?"

"Shut it or your mouth is getting duct taped" I hissed.

She raised her eye brows.

**45 minutes later...**

"And done!" I announced proudly.

Bellas big brown eyes looked tortured. She turned her head, slowly may I add, to the mirror. Her reaction made me grin. Her eyes widened so far I thought they might pop, her little mouth formed an 'o' and she blushed slightly.

I had straightened Bellas hair and curled the ends, I had added a bit of light make up- just some blue eye shadow, a bit of mascara and a hint of lip gloss- and I had planned the perfect outfit!

She wore a white shirt with a blue jacket with golden buttons, a nice pair of blue jeans, and black high-heels. I also added some sunglasses.

I decided not to go over the top because One) she would kill me, and Two) it was nice for school.

"Like?" I asked eventually, I couldn't hold it in anymore!

"OH ALICE I LOVE IT!" she squeezed me into a breath taking hug.

I smiled into her hair. I pulled away. "I need to get changed myself!" I laughed after realizing I was still in my Pajamas.

I didnt even make any effort with this outfit. For once. Only because we would be late!

I quickly pulled on my grey dress that was full of patterns and my black I wore a pair of black leggings. I also slid on some grey flats.

"How come you get flats!" Bella whined.

"Because I am the designer!" I smirked.

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Sorry it was short, been busy and such so... here yanoo**

**and the outfit is on my website**


	11. Chapter Eight Alternative

**Chapter Eight Alternative... (Its a bit longer as well also this will not be carried on, next chapter will go back to the original chapter)**

**Bella Barbie**

**(skip the first bit if you must...)**

**Alices P.O.V.**

I am hoping Edward will fall for Bella, I mean their already happily kissing and what? They only met two days ago! Edward is actually showing more love for Bella than any girl he has ever kissed. Which is like... 40?

Edward has always been a player! But look at him now! Please don't be playing a trick on Bella!

I woke up about 10 minutes ago, next to my lovely boyfriend Jasper, his arm curled around my waist. "Alice I know your awake" he hummed in my ear.

"Mmhm" I murmured.

"Three words, School, Bella Barbie" and with that I was rocketing out of my bed. Bella Barbie was something I had come up with last night and I had to wake Jasper up at 4:00am to explain my wonderful idea! I basically play Barbie, dressing Bella up, and applying her makeup ETC.

I barged into Edwards room. My mouth dropped open. There lay Bella in Edwards arms, both of them had little smiles on their faces. I felt bad now but I _must _play Bella Barbie.

"Bellaaaaaaaaaa-" I began.

She shot up out of Edwards arms, "**DON'T YOU _DARE_**" she snapped. Her eyes looked heavy and those bags underneath! However they were no match for my makeup supplies...

"Time to play Bella Barbie..." I smirked evilly.

"Wait whats Bella Barbie..." I began to slowly walk towards Bella. "Alice..." my smirked widened. "Alice don't y-" I pounced covering her mouth. I dragged her into my room, I may be small, but I am _very _strong.

"Jasper get the chair and duct tape" I held Bella down firmly as she struggled to escape my grip.

"Alice..." He whispered. I shot him a look that says Do-it-now-if-you-want-to-live. "Sorry Bella"

She dry sobbed into my hands. Seriously? She was going to look so beautiful after I was done with her!

I sighed. Jasper arrived with my supplies and I plopped Bella on the chair and duct tapped her down.

"Is this really necessary?" she begged.

"Yes, don't worry, your going to look beau-ti-ful after im done with you!" I sang emphasizing beautiful.

"Pftt, yeah in a million years" she rolled her eyes.

My mouth dropped open, "What did you say?"

"You cant make me look beautiful!" she grinned.

"Whatever I am dressing you anyway!" I folded my arms.

"Alice I'd rather go school naked" she said, then she froze realizing who she was saying this to.

"Oh really?" I smirked.

"No I take that back!" she pleaded.

"Too late!"

I yanked the tape off earning a little yelp from Bella and tore her clothes off, without looking at anything but her face.

"Oh Ed-" I began as she covered my mouth.

"You wouldnt" her face frozen in shock.

"Try me" I smirked as her eyes widened.

"Edwaaaaarrrrrdddddd" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"What do you want A-" he stiffened when he reached my door, and his frown turned into a wide grin as he eyed Bella.

"Well Eddie boy, Bella here said she'd rather go school naked than wear my outfits, so do you mind bringing her school for me?" I smiled sweetly.

"Please please please Alice don't!" she begged as she attempted to cover her body.

"Hmmm" I tapped my finger on my chin. "Nope!"

"Nooooo" she cried, and she tried to make a break for it.

"Edward grab her" I instructed him.

"Without hesitation" he murmured quietly, I don't think we were supposed to hear that.

"No please Edward" she pouted and her eyes began to water.

"EDWARD DONT LOOK INTO HER EYES!" I yelled in his ear.

"I wont I wont" he mumbled.

Edward, literally, dragged Bella into his Volvo and took off for school. _Heh Heh Heh_. You don't mess with the pixie...

I have to admit, it was kind of awkward with Edward eyeing her, no wait scratch that he was probably eye fucking her. I rolled my eyes, _boys..._

It was still worth it, you don't diss my fashion sense.


	12. Important authors note

** : / **

**PLEASE EVERYONE VOTE FOR ROBERT PATTINSON AND KRISTEN STEWART!**

**AND VOTE FOR BREAKING DAWN PART 2**

**IF YOU DO I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND UPDATE ASAP**

**PLEASE GUYS**

**PLEASE**

**ESPECIALLY FOR ROBERT**

**;)**

THANKS!  
SNAPPLEAPPLE450FAN3


	13. Chapter nine

Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out to the world  
Never said yes to the right girl  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Barbie doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a guy  
Buy you drinks and take you out  
Yes, you make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack [x3]

Never break a sweat, never gettin' shy  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair  
Brings more trouble than it all is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a guy  
Buy you drinks and take you out  
For you. Make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack [x3]

The feelings are lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So instead I'll take off in a run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack [x5]

**Chapter Nine**

**Hiding**

**EPOV**

I swear I nearly growled at Alice.

She can read me like a book and its not fair.

I don't wanna fall in love but I know I am. And so does she.

I'm falling for Bella.

So I'm trying my hardest to be horrible to her and make sure she takes no interest in me.

But when I kissed her it made it worse.

Her lips fit on mine perfectly, like a complete jigsaw.

I don't know what to do.

I don't want to fall in love because it always ends in pain.

Alice knows that also.

"It won't be long till you guys get together. I mean look at the way she looks at you!" Alice practically screeched in my ear.

This time I did growl, "NO ALICE! I DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN!"

I grabbed her wrist before she could say anything and dragged her outside.

"_Just take Bella to school and keep her AWAY from me_" I said through clenched teeth.

Alice shook her head and sighed, "You shouldn't bet against me Edward"

"This time I am" I mumbled beneath my breath.

I crawled into my precious Volvo and turned the engine on.

**_KABANG!_**

**_KAPOW!_**

**_KABOOM!_**

What...?

**_KABANG!_  
**

**_KAPOW!_**

**_KABOOM!_**

My engine started to backfire.

My engine screeched for a long moment before falling to silence.

"What!?" I yelled in confusion.

I tried to turn the keys again but the car only revved.

"FUCK!" I cursed, my head falling backwards and on to the headrest before my fists smashed against the wheel.

"Aston Martin it is then..." I murmured and climbed out of my dipshit of a car.

I slouched my shoulders and walked into the garage.

I yanked the Aston Martins car door open and climbed in.

When I turned the engine on the car only purred.

I smiled in satisfaction.

Eventually, I pushed my foot down on the pedal and began to drive to school.

It was only then I noticed an old CD in the radio so I decided to play it.

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough  
When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yea you, make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)

Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And everytime I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help  
It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you, make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)

The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off and I run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)

I snorted, I wasn't a girl, otherwise this may of applied.

But my parade was cut short when the next song started.

Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out to the world  
Never said yes to the right girl  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Barbie doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a guy  
Buy you drinks and take you out  
Yes, you make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack [x3]

Never break a sweat, never gettin' shy  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair  
Brings more trouble than it all is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a guy  
Buy you drinks and take you out  
For you. Make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack [x3]

The feelings are lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So instead I'll take off in a run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack [x5]

"SHIT!" I cursed again, causing the car to swerve.

It was a perfect song for my situation.

I pulled the CD out and snapped it in half just as I arrived at the school.

Everyone was already here including Bella.

She looked so beautiful, the colours Alice had added to her face made her stand out.

Everyone and I mean everyone was staring at her.

Mike Newton was practically drooling! Actually he was literally drooling...

I got out of my car, slamming the door in the progress, earning lots of stares.

O

o

O

o

O

o

By now it was lunch time and I was about to put plan one into action.

As I reached the cafeteria my eyes searched the room but only found Bella.

I sighed.

Fortunately, my main part of my plan turned up.

Irina.

I walked up to her which immediately made her blush.

Even now the whole time I felt Bellas eyes on me.

I crushed my lips to Irinas but they tasted like onion nearly causing me to gag.

She responded quickly, and her lips began to move repetitively against mine.

Her hands went to reach for my hair which was off limits so I yanked her wrists down to her sides.

She whimpered slightly from the strength of the pull.

I pulled away and walked off towards our table.

"Edvvvarrd? Ver are you going?" she called in a strong accent that nearly made me snort.

I blanked her and reached our table but only to notice Bella with her head in her arms.

She missed the whole exchange!

I sighed and sunk into my seat.

"Bertha... Whats wrong?" I asked, truly concerned.

"Fuck off Cullen" she mumbled through her arm.

"Nice to see you too Swan" I smirked lightly, but it felt forced.

She lifted her head up but her eyes were all red and blotchy.

"Wanna know whats wrong? You. The way you break m- girls hearts and don't give a fuck"_  
_

I wanted to know who m was, before she switched her words to girls.

To be honest, I took no interest in them anyway, this was just for Bella.

"One day someone will come along and you'll change" she murmured.

She mumbled something else under her breath that I didn't catch.

"Don't hold your breath" I shot back, however even in my ears that sounded fake because someone had already came along.

That someone happened to be sitting right next to me.

I watched her raise her eye brows and suddenly she looked very sad...

She slowly, closed her eyes for a minute before she began to hum/sing under her breath.

I could vaguely make out the words, "Small town, just north of the city, there's a girl all alone, by her window, in need, she's thinking that this worlds too much to take, it could use one less heart to break"

Her voice was beautiful and sounded like bells to my ear, but her serenade was cut short when Alice pulled a chair out next to her.

"Hey Bella!" she greeted her with a wide smile, "Whats up?" she asked, when she saw her bloodshot eyes.

"Edmund" she mumbled as if I wasn't here.

Alice immediately turned her gaze to me, which turned into a glare. A very dark glare. A glare that could cause rolling grey clouds to cover the beautiful baby blue sky.

"If looks could kill..." I murmured quietly.

This only fueled the fire, "What. Did. You. Do!" Alice screamed at me.

"I kissed Irina, and Bertha over there said I broke all the girls hearts" I pointed my thumb at Bella.

Alice literally snarled at me, "Lets go Bella" she said through clenched teeth.

Bella didn't object as she got up and walked away with Alice.

God my life keeps getting worse and worse...

**BPOV**

I couldn't help myself. My eyes were glued to Edward as he walked up to the blonde slut. She wore a luminous pink skirt that barely reached her butt, and a matching tank top. Yuck.

As soon as she spotted him, her eyes turned proud but desperate.

He...kissed her.

Very passionately.

I felt the bile rise up in my throat and I wanted to scream, run, and vomit at the same time. But instead I sat still, frozen, not moving a muscle.

My head dropped into my arms and I felt my tears flow over, not to be cheesy or anything but right now, they felt like Niagara Falls...

"Edvvvarrd ver are you going?" I had to bite back a snort at how she spoke.

She was only greeted with silence.

I heard a chair pull out next to me, and feared who would be there.

I felt his cool breath fan across my cheek, "Bertha...whats wrong?"

He actually had the nerve to ask me that.

"Fuck off Cullen" I mumbled through my arms, and for some reason I felt horrible for saying it to him.

"Nice to see you too Swan"

That was fucking it.

I lifted my head and I couldn't stop the next words from flowing from my mouth when I saw his smug little smirk, "Wanna know whats wrong? You. The way you break m- girls hearts and don't give a fuck"

Whoops, I _nearly _slipped about him breaking _my _heart.

He looked at me, completely confused and a taken aback.

"One day someone will come along and you'll change" I murmured, "I hope that someone will be me" I mumbled very quietly so he couldn't hear.

"Don't hold your breath" those words struck a nerve, one that I hid very deeply.

_Flash Back_

_"Alec please" I pleaded with him, "Don't do this"_

_"Bella, I don't want you anymore, I never did"_

_"What?" I cried._

_"I never wanted you, I felt sorry for you" Alec shook his head._

_"Well I guess I'll have to find someone like you" I mumbled, although the words sounded to fake._

_"Don't hold your breath"_

_Flash Back_

__For some reason I began to sing I couldn't help myself, "Small town, just north of the city, there's a girl all alone, by her window, in need, she's thinking that this worlds too much to take, it could use one less heart to break"

I was cut short when a scraping noise came from next to me.

I looked to my side to see Alice pulling a chair out and taking a seat.

"Hey Bella!" she greeted me with a big smile, "Whats up?" she asked, but she froze when she saw my blotchy eyes.

"Edmund" I mumbled nearly forgetting he was still here.

Alice immediately turned her gaze to Edward, which turned into a glare. It actually scared the living shit out of me.

"If looks could kill..." Edward murmured quietly.

Her eyes widened and she looked even more pissed, "What. Did. You. Do!" Alice screamed at him.

"I kissed Irina, and Bertha over there said I broke all the girls hearts" he pointed his thumb at me, and his words hurt for some reason.

Alice literally snarled at him, "Lets go Bella" she said through clenched teeth.

I didn't object as I got up and left Edward behind.

Alice smiled sympathetically at me, and gave me a small hug.


End file.
